


Hunting the Wolf

by Forever_22



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform, Werewolves, clace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_22/pseuds/Forever_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace, Isabelle, and Alec are a group of Hunters on their latest job, hunting a Werewolf who's been tearing into the residents of Dodge City, Kansas. Little do they know, another group of hunters, Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, and Magnus Bane, are already on the case.<br/>Isabelle and Alec let Jace scout the Werewolf's apartment, Magnus and Simon doing the same. When Clary and Jace nearly stab one another with matching silver blades dipped in wolfsbane, what do they do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all liked it, please, please, PLEASE comment and give me Kudo's! THE LOVE WILL BE RETURNED!
> 
>  
> 
> If y'all comment with questions, i'll reply, PROMISE!

"What do we got this time!?" Isabelle smirked from the backseat of Jace's car, her enthusiastic grin making Jace laugh, shaking his head at his little sister.

"Werewolf-" Isabelle cheered. "-In Dodge City, Kansas. He's been tearing apart innocent residents. The last hunter who went kind off... got eaten." Alec, Jace and Isabelle's older brother, informed them, reading some notes off his laptop. "Why are you cheering, Izzy!?"

"Werewolves are hot!" Alec and Jace rolled their eyes. 

"Only in books, Iz." Jace shook his head, laughing at her softly.

"So!?" she screeched, making both boys wince. "They can be really hot if they work out!" 

Jace and Alec shared a look as Jace pushed down harder on the gas pedal, sending the black pickup hurtling into Dodge City.

 

***

 

"Clary... do you really think this is a good idea?" Simon fretted, "Other hunters have already been ripped apart by this guy! And Luke said that others have already taken on the job!"

"And if others have been ripped apart, what's the likely hood of the new group still being alive?" Clary asked, glaring at her best friend through the corner of her eye. Simon sighed and sat on the bed, running his hands through his short brown hair. 

"Not much but... I still think we should leave it alone, Clary!" Simon groaned, tempted to stand and force Clary to see sense. "Here's an idea, let's ask Magnus! _Magnus!_ "

"Simon, no-" Clary started but was cut off by the appearance of Magnus Bane.

"What is it this time?" He asked, sounding annoyed. Clary rolled her eyes and picked up a pure silver dagger, before tucking it into her black combat boot. "Don't tell me you called me here to solve your petty squabbles!"

"I didn't call you, Simon is being stubborn and decided I can't make my own decisions!" Clary said sarcastically, grabbing a small vial of powdered wolfsbane and another with crushed mistletoe. 

"She's running head first into a werewolf den-" Magnus waved a hand, effectively shutting Simon up.

"And? I told Luke to send you here!" Clary smirked at Simon's choked gasp.

"You told Luke to send us to our deaths!?" He nearly screamed, and in seconds, Clary had a hand over his mouth to quiet his yells. 

"Idiot!" She hissed, "What if someone hears you!?" 

"He would probably rather be sent to a psychological hospital!" Magnus grumbled in annoyance, walking over to a bag of hamburgers with a McDonald's logo on the side. "Ooh... I'm starving!"

"Not funny, Magnus!" Clary sighed as Simon stopped trying to talk past her hand, moving away from the brown haired boy. "Ew, you licked me!"

"You wouldn't let me go!" Simon complained, slinking into the bathroom and splashing water on his face. "This is gonna be torture, Clary!"

"I'll be fine!" She sighed, and kissed his cheek, before walking to the door, her bright red hair like a red boat on an ocean of white plaster. "I'll be back in a few hours! Don't eat all the food, Magnus, I'm gonna need to eat too!" 

Simon watched his best friend leave from the door of the bathroom, his eyes distant, while Magnus smirked and picked up the McDonalds bag, calling to her, "No promises, biscuit!"

 

***

 

"Jace, you ready?" Isabelle asked from outside the bathroom of the hotel room the siblings had rented. "It's almost dark, you're gonna need to head out soon!"

"I know, calm down, Iz!" Jace opened the door, an eyebrow raised. He'd just pulled on a black shirt and a pair of black jeans and his boots. There were daggers of silver jutting out of his boots, and several small vials of Wolfsbane and mistletoe in the loops of his belt. Isabelle raised an eyebrow at the several weapons. "The amount of hunters who have been torn apart is a clear sign that I shouldn't take any chances, Isabelle!" 

She shrugged, "Bet ya 20 dollars Alec doesn't approve!" She smirked as the eldest Lightwood sibling walked into the room, saying exactly what she expected. 

"I don't approve of this! Alec, I promised mom I'd keep you safe as well as Isabelle, so you're not-"

"I'm going, Alec, and there's nothing you can do to stop me!" Jace picked up his leather jacket and pulled it on over his shoulders, glaring at his older, slightly taller brother. He glanced down to tug the hem of his jacket over his belt to prevent giving himself away before stepping towards the door, under Alec's arm, and outside. 

"Jace, no!" Alec shouted.

"Too bad!" The blonde boy smirked as he jogged from the hotel and up to his 1982 Chevrolet pick-up truck, swinging himself up into the driver seat. He watched as Isabelle laughed, pointing at Alec who'd nearly gotten run over by another patron of the hotel. His smirk widened as he started the truck, revving the engine, and turned on the radio. Daughtry filtered through the speakers as Jace pulled from the hotel parking lot and shot down Dodge City main-street, the number of lights on so late in the winter season turning the dark street into the equal of the Los Angeles strip. 

His black truck shined in the Christmas lights, turning the exterior a different range of colors. The car rocketed through uptown, stopping at a red light where a red convertible mustang sat with a bright red-haired girl sat alone in the driver seat. She was wearing all black, and when she looked over at him, initially to gauge the state of the lights, she winked at him and revved the engine of her car. Jace laughed and returned the gesture, turning the red head's face into a bright grin. 

The light turned green, and they were racing. The street was open, no cars in sight, and Jace could barely keep up with the red car beside him. He slammed his foot on the gas, not noticing her stopping at a red light as his eyes fixed ahead of him. The girl's eyes widened as the truck hit an icy patch of road, and Jace barely managed to keep hold of the vehicle, barely keeping it on the road. His foot slammed on the breaks as he laughed, looking around to find the red mustang but it was gone, having turned right when the boy regained control. 

His smile dropped, and surprise lit up his face. Partially because he'd missed his turn, and partially because the car and the girl had vanished, to his eyes at least. Groaning, he dropped his head in his hands before he did a three point turn around so that he could go back and turn at the right street.

 

*** 

 

Clary smirked as she slowly drove towards the apartments where the Luke had said the werewolf lived. Turning into the complex, she thought of the race she'd initiated with the boy in the black truck. She'd beaten him by about 3 feet before he slammed on the gas and kept going, hitting a patch of ice on the road. She didn't turn until she'd made sure he didn't fly off the road, ignoring the angry honking behind her. As she'd turned, she flipped the person behind her the bird and watched through her rear-view mirror as the woman, looking pretty high class, gasped dramatically. 

It had made her laugh pretty hard. 

She slowly stopped the red mustang behind the building the werewolf's apartment was in, cutting the engine as quietly as possible, before climbing out, not seeing the black truck from earlier stop in front of the building. She went around to the back, pulling out a backpack full of silver blades in case the wolf was home. Though the lights were out, she could hear someone stomping around inside the building, so she slowly and carefully climbed up the back wall of the house, finding finger-holds in the bricks. 

Slowly she reached the balcony of the second floor, and she pulled herself over the railing, before tucking her bright red hair under a black and yellow Wichita State hat, leaving the rim over her face to shadow her features more in the already dark night. Reaching for the handle of the glass door, she gently tugged on it, and the door sprung open, much to Clary's relief. She didn't want to have to pick the lock. 

Stepping through the door and closing the glass behind her silently was hard, keeping from yelping in pain as her finger got stuck in the door was even harder. She yanked her hand free, the door slamming closed causing her to wince. If anyone was home, she was in trouble.

 

***

 

Jace pulled up in front of the building, slowly crawling out of the car and walking up to the house. The front door was ripped off its hinges, with claw marks raking down the frame as if someone had slipped and dragged their nails down the wood. It wasn't pretty. Blood dripped from the cracks were fingernails had been ripped off by the force used to gouge such deep marks. 

He stepped silently over the door and into the house, his left hand going to a silver dagger in his jacket's inside pocket as a loud thud echoed from the floor above and a light groan followed. A smirk split across Jace's face.

 _This is going to be easier than planned!_ Jace thought, grinning as he runs a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, his gold eyes glowing in the darkness as he glanced at an old, dirty antique mirror. He pulled the silver from his pocket and flipped it in hand, moving through the dark house towards a window. He glanced out through the window, which led to the back of the building. The red mustang was parked beside a large tree. 

Jace couldn't help but hope that it was only coincidence that the girl's car was behind the house. Closing his eyes and opening them again, he crept along the wall, hands against to wall to keep his balance. He wasn't going to turn on the light in case someone else was inside, despite the door having been ripped away from its frame. There were deep gouges in the hardwood floors and along the walls, furniture was knocked down, a large china cabinet smashed to pieces at the end of the hall. 

Jace grabbed another dagger with his right hand as he reached a small set of stairs, at the top of which was a small figure. The figure glanced down, and Jace saw her face through the light of the burning candle she was holding. The girl he'd raced, her eyes widened, revealing bright emerald green, before she ran from the stairs, vanishing from view too quickly for him to see where she disappeared to. He ran up the stairs, the floorboards creaking under his feet, making him wince. He didn't want to admit it, but the thought of her being a werewolf tore at his heart a little bit.

 

***  
  
Clary heard footsteps downstairs, and slowly crept toward a faint light, where the glow of the full moon was reflected in an old, mirror with a delicately carved frame. The artist in her knew this place would be beautiful in daylight, with the gold mirror and many paintings on the walls. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a candle and a lighter. Picking them up gently, she lit the wick of the candlestick and put the lighter back down, slowly walking up to a painting of an old house. It may have just been an apartment, but the interior design made it look beautiful, even in the dark.

She gently ran her fingers over the painting, tracing the brush strokes with the very tip, flinching as she reached a rip in the canvas, one parallel to two others that went so far as to gouge holes into the wall. Shaking her head she moved on. _It must have taken a lot of force to get that big of a rip in a painting that thick and old._ She thought.

Ignoring her love for art, she continued walking silently until she reached a staircase, still holding the candle up close to her face. Looking down she could see the boy from before, his golden hair and golden eyes almost glowing in the faint moonlight glowing from behind her. His eyes met hers for a split second, and she felt an unexplained dread fill her. _If he was the werewolf..._

She bolted, dropping the candle on the carpet, the flame extinguishing the moment it hit the soft surface. Quickly reaching a small closet, she yanked it open, pulled herself into the small space, and silently closed it again, pulling her silver blade from her boot, growling silently at herself for forgetting her bag by the paintings outside the balcony doors. She was lucky to be short, otherwise, she'd still be looking for a place to hide. She heard the boy's footsteps on the stairs, the wood creaking, and groaning, complaining like an old woman with back pain.

Clary bit her lip as his footsteps slowly creaked down the hall, crunching on the dried blood covered carpet. Her grip on the silver dagger tightened, turning her knuckles white. Her breathing quickened as he got closer, her heart racing and her teeth grinding. Clary mentally prepared herself for the boy to rip open the closet door and rip her out. She almost cried out as the door opened, swinging herself from the small space, knocking him to the floor with a shout. 

He caught her wrist before she could bring her dagger down, her free hand grabbing his right, which was about to do the exact same she was. She eyed the silver dagger in confusion, seeing the shine of real silver, but before she could speak he flipped her over onto her back, and she struggled to keep hold of her own dagger, but the boy's grip on her arm was too tight, and she lost feeling in her hand, the dagger clattering to the floor. Clary gasped, forcing herself to tighten her grip on his arm as well, and he drops his weapon as well.

"Who are you!?" He demanded, before standing forcing Clary to her feet, and slamming her against the wall, forcing a cry of pain from her lips. 

"I could ask the same of you!" She yelped, almost gasping for breath, the impact with the wall driving the oxygen from her lungs. 

"I asked first!" The boy growled, lifting Clary higher so that she was eye-level with the tall boy. 

"Clary... Fray..." She squeaked, being dropped to the ground seconds later, but not being released entirely. He still had her pinned to the wall, his face frighteningly close to hers, his breath fanning across her face, moving stray hair out of her face. "What about... you..?"

"Jace..." Clary narrowed her eyes.

"Luke told me about you." They said in unison, gold meeting green. Clary relaxed a tiny bit, relieved that he wasn't the wolf, and the boy- Jace Wayland -seemed to do the same. There was a creak, coming from the stairs, and a low snarl, both their heads snapped towards the sound simultaneously. 

A figure stood there, half man, half wolf. His silhouette was outlined by a fire behind him, and Clary's eyes widened as the figure yelled at them. "Get the hell out of my house!" 

He stepped towards them, and Clary dove forward, picking up the silver dagger that had originally been Jace's, Jace picking up her's. Jace's gold eyes followed Clary as she dodged past the wolfman, through a doorway, barely getting past the figure as it raked claws out at her. She ran to the balcony window, picked up her bag and ran through the glass, leaping off the balcony and falling with a pained grunt, the wind getting knocked out of her once more before she did her best to run towards her car. Clary pulled herself in, shedding a single glance back at the building, which was now ablaze, before she drove away, her heart pounding against her ribs.

 

***  
  
Jace watched Clary vanish through the flames, before he dove under the wolf's other arm, swinging the blade at him as he did so. He managed to stab the weapon into the wolf's arm before he tripped and rolled down the stairs. Crying out in pain as he stood, gripping his now shattered wrist before bolting from the apartment and into his truck. He jammed the keys into the ignition and sent the car into drive, rocketing out of the parking lot, and soon turning onto main street, only relaxing as he parked in front of the hotel. Right next to Clary's empty mustang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace finds Clary in her hotel room, along with Isabelle and Alec, and they force her to tell them what she's doing there, when Simon and Magnus walk in.

"Jace, what happened!?" Isabelle demanded again, serious and worried. Her delicate hands kept trying to reach for his arm, which was bright red with the beginning of a burn, but he yanked it back, not tolerating her actions. "Jace Wayland, tell me what the hell happened, right now!"

"Nothing happened, Izzy!" He sighed, pulling his arm back once more, before walking up the hotel's front desk. "Is there a Clary Fray here?"

"Uh, I don't think I can give that out..." The blonde lady at the front said, her platinum blonde hair draped over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes confused. 

"I'm a friend, we're supposed to be meeting for a high school reunion..." Jace said slowly, earning a glare from the girl before she typed in the name Jace had given her. 

"Red hair, green eyes, with a lot of freckles?" The girl asked, her voice high-pitched and snobby, making Jace's teeth grind against themselves in annoyance. 

"Yes."

"She's in room 322 with her friend Simon." She almost growled out, noticing the annoyance in Jace's gold eyes. 

"Thank you!" Jace turned towards Isabelle and Alec, who'd just arrived beside his sister. "Don't follow me."

Alec and Isabelle stammered as Jace turned towards a set of stairs and ran up them until he reached the third floor. The sibling bolted after him, tripping on the stairs as they ran. "Jace wait!" 

He shook his head and found room 322, before pounding on the door furiously. It slowly opened seconds later, and gold met green once again. Clary's eyes widened as she slammed the door closed, failing to lock the door before Jace busted it in, sending her across the room with a shout. She stood and backed towards the bed, reaching down towards her pillow, but Jace grabbed her arm and pinned her to the wall, forcing a cry of pain from her lips. She'd grabbed a knife but dropped it as Jace squeezed tighter, forcing her to lose her grip. 

"What the hell are you doing here!?" She squeaked, trying to sound normal, but as Alec and Isabelle came into her eyesight, terror filled her emerald eyes.

"I could ask the same of you!" Jace snapped, and the surprise in Alec and Isabelle grew. Jace looked furious, his gold eyes wild and his hair messed up, his clothes dirty and bloody, since he never showered after the werewolf attack. 

"Luke... Luke sent me here..." She cried out as his grip on her hands tightened evermore, forcing a half scream from her lips, " _Magnus!_ "

Upon Clary's call, Magnus appeared on the opposite side of the room, "What is it now, I was just about to beat Simon in poker, Clary..." He looked up, "Clary!?"

"Help me dammit!" She cried and Alec turned to face the glitter covered angel, freezing in place, leaving Isabelle stuck between helping Jace, saving Clary, or helping Alec. Before the black haired girl had a chance to make up her mind, Clary lifted her head and slammed it into Jace's as well as she could, aiming for his head and hitting his throat. He collapsed back on the bed, gasping for breath as the red head picked up the dagger, holding it in front of her in warning. 

Magnus had his hands raised, staring back at Alec, who was now holding a rock salt filled shotgun, Jace stared up at Clary, still gasping for breath, while Clary glared at him, and Isabelle's eyes darted between her brothers. Jace stood slowly, his hand shooting out to take the dagger by the blade and chuck it across the room, the speed of which scaring Clary. Alec shook himself out of his daze and lunged at Magnus, who stepped aside easily,causing Alec to do a summer-salt and hit his head on the window sill. Isabelle ran over to Alec as Jace pinned Clary to the wall again, forcing a pitiful squeak out of her. 

A smirk of malice crossed his face, and she kicked him with her foot, the tip of her boot connecting with his crotch sent him to the floor again, gasping in pain. She ran for the door, but Isabelle was blocking her path in seconds, her delicate hands connecting with Clary's shoulders and sending her to the ground on her back, knocking the wind from her lungs. 

"Don't!" Isabelle growled, and Clary forced herself to back up, still on the ground. Jace was groaning in pain, Alec doing the same, a hand on his head with Magnus standing over him, an eyebrow raised. The door to the hotel opened and Simon stepped in, looking annoyed. 

"What happened now, Clary?" He looked up and froze, brown eyes widening and skin paling dramatically. "Holy-"

"Run, Simon!" Clary shouted, and Isabelle started running at Simon, who whipped around and bolted out the door faster than a bullet. Isabelle raced after him, leaving Clary gaping at the door from the ground, Jace groaning as he stands, Alec still on the ground with his hand on his head, and Magnus glaring at the black haired boy.

Simon bolted down the stairs, and Isabelle leaped from the edge of the staircase, landing in front of Simon on the next landing, driving a punch into his gut. He fell back with a small groan, and Isabelle glared at him with fire in her charcoal eyes.

 

***  
  
Clary stared around the room. When Luke had sent her and Simon here the last thing she expected was for them to get attacked by the last group of hunters, she'd never expected them to attack so severely, let alone at all. Jace had stopped groaning, though the pain clearly hadn't worn off, Simon had been chased from the room, and Magnus was lifting Alec to his feet violently, his fist in the black haired boy's collar. 

"Let him go!" Jace snapped at Clary, pointing a hand towards Magnus and Alec, she raised an eyebrow, Magnus following suit.

"You think _I_ control _him_!? You're psychotic!" She screeched, and soon, Magnus released Alec and had pushed Jace to the wall, his hand locked in the bloody fabric of Jace's shirt. 

"You happy!?" He snarls, "I let him go!"   
  
Clary didn't know who to side with at this point. Jace's eyes widened with fear, Alec was back on the ground, dark head in his hands, and Magnus looked like he could kill. She pulled herself to her feet slowly, back to the wall as Magnus pointed towards the door. "Go get Simon and the girl!"

"My name is Isabelle!" Isabelle growled from the doorway, Simon, wide-eyed and afraid, in front of her. "How bout you use my name, angel!"

Magnus' eyes widened, and Jace took his momentary shock, and the loosening grip on his shirt, to duck out from under his arm and back away. Clary stared at the back of Jace's head, half in a glare, half in awe at his quick speed. Shaking her head she pushed herself off the wall, arms braced in front of her as she shouted. 

"What the hell are you doing? It's not like we're werewolves!" Clary snapped.

"In fact, if anyone here is a werewolf it's you guys..." Simon squeaked nervously. 

"Shut up!" Isabelle and Clary growled, Clary sounding almost sympathetic, Isabelle sounding furious.

Jace sighed, popping his knuckles, "Luke called us and sent us here, he never said anything about extra hunters." 

"He sent us in case the inevitable happened. He told us to be your back-up. He never said anything about you _attacking us!_ " Clary cried, throwing her hands up in the air. "So why the hell would you! You already knew I was a hunter!"

Jace glared, and Clary returned the gesture silently, her emerald eyes furious, her red hair making her face seemed paler than it really was. Isabelle watched the two in confusion, Magnus watching in annoyance, and Alec not watching at all, eyes still hidden from sight. Clary squared her jaw, standing up straighter, though it didn't do much for her height, Jace rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not very trusting-" Clary cut him off before he could finish.

"Clearly!" She sat down on the bed, snarling, "Get out!"

Simon flinched, though he knew Clary's harsh tone wasn't pointed at him. Jace looked down at the ground, Isabelle sighing as she walked over to Alec and lifted him to his feet, helping him from the room. Magnus rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, disappearing with a faint shower of glitter, and Simon walked into the bathroom, closing the door and hiding while Jace stayed put. 

"I told you to get out!" Clary growled quietly, her exhaustion returning, replacing the momentary adrenaline. 

"I know..." He sighed, walking to the door. "I honestly wanted to make sure you weren't hurt." He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Clary to stare at the door in disbelief.

"Nice way to show it!" She yelled, before turning to the window, where Alec had hit his head. She cursed under her breath as Simon opened the bathroom door. "Damn Wayland."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Simon get into a physical fight; Jace hears and tries to help, but Isabelle and Alec hold him back

"Clary, why'd you have to go!?" Simon suddenly shouted. It was around midnight, and the two were having trouble sleeping. Simon's thoughts had been chasing one another around for hours. Clary wasn't even lying down, instead, she was sitting at the window by her bed.

"Because Luke told us too." She said softly, keeping her green eyes closed and her pale, freckled forehead on the cool glass. Her red hair was up in a messy bun and her pajamas consisted of a simple, long sleeve cotton shirt and cotton sleep shorts, both of which were blue and pink.

"No, Magnus did." 

"So? Magnus told Luke to tell us to go. Same thing." Clary's voice was barely above a whisper, but the calmness of her tone echoed in Simon's ears like a church bell.

"Clary, why are you so calm about this!?" He snapped in annoyance, his hands covering his eyes.

"It's not a big deal, Simon."

"Yes, yes it is! We shouldn't have to run around at Magnus' will just because he's an angel!" He growled, sitting up and walking towards Clary, his fists clenched into tight balls. "What the hell is up with you and the dyed-blonde wanna be!?"

Clary turned towards him with a glare, "What the hell are you on about now!?" 

"You and... what's his name! The blonde guy!"

"You mean Jace-"

"Yes! What is with you and him!?" Simon roared, the anger and betrayal in his voice making Clary almost flinch. 

"Nothing! I just met him at the raid! He's a hunter like us! Luke sent him, then sent us as the backup!" Simon looked as if he'd been punched. 

"So he's a normal human?"

"Yes, what else would he be!? A werewolf? A vampire? A wendigo maybe?" Clary snapped sarcastically, standing and turning so she can face her best friend entirely. 

"No, of course not-" Simon stuttered.

"Then what would he be!? He's human, obviously!" Clary roared, her green eyes alight with deathly fire. "How about you just go back to sleep!? Yeah, just forget about it and go back to sleep! We'll go home tomorrow!"

Simon's teeth ground against each other, before he swung out at her, making her scream and fall back, knocking her head on the window sill. A small, pale, freckled hand went to the back of her head and drew away with blood, drawing a pained gasp from her lungs. Simon didn't look fazed, just angry.

"Home? What home!? We haven't had a home for years, Clarissa!" He yelled, and the sound of Clary's full name had her more shocked than when Jace appeared at her hotel door. 

"Home with Luke, that's our-"

"That's _your_ home! My home is gone! My sister is off in college, my mom is dead!" He was getting louder and louder with each word, angrier and angrier with each breath until his brown eyes blazed. Clary pulled herself shakily to her feet. _How had this gotten so violent so fast?_

"Simon..." She whimpered, backing into the wall. "What is wrong..?"

"What do you think, Fray!? What do you _think_ is wrong!?"

 Clary whimpered again and moved towards the bed, Simon following with angry steps. Clary gulped, ducking as Simon punched out again, his fist lodging in the wall. He shouted in fury as Clary rolled over the bed and ran to the bathroom, locking herself inside seconds before Simon freed himself. Clary leaned against the bathroom door, locking it.

 _Simon was never like this, never. He was always the calm, level-headed one. He was like Sam Winchester, Clary was normally like Dean. But this time they seemed to have changed places, it seemed like Simon didn't even recognize her anymore. And that scared her._ Clary thought to herself, gasping as Simon slammed his fist against the door.  _He'd never hurt me. He'd never hurt me. He'd never hurt me..._ She chanted in her head, hoping it was true, even now when he was swinging at her like an ax-wielding maniac. 

"Let me in, Clary!"

"No!" She cried, yelping as the door shook on its hinges, nearly knocking her to the ground. "Please! Just go back to sleep!"

 _"Let me in, dammit!"_ He screamed, and tears that had been filling Clary's eyes, turning them to glass, fell down her cheeks in massive waves.

 

***

Jace heard a scream. It was almost 1:30 in the morning. Alec and Isabelle were both asleep, but Jace couldn't keep his eyes closed. He recognized Clary's voice, along with her friend, Simon's voice.

_'Home with Luke, that's our-'_

_'That's_ your _home! My home is gone! My sister is off in college, my mom is dead!'_

Even from two floors away Jace could hear the burning rage in Simon's voice. Something close to worry burned in Jace's stomach. Clary sounded terrified.

 _'What do you think, Fray!? What do you_ think _is wrong!?'_  

 _That's it._ Jace thought, throwing the covers off of him. He sat up and put on his shoes, hoping to not wake Alec or Isabelle, both of which were snoring loudly in the second bed of the hotel. Something crashed, it sounded like someone punching plaster, but it was definitely coming from Clary's room. Jace's gut twisted, and he snuck to the door, but before he could open it, Alec's voice stopped him.

"Where are you going, Jace!?" He hissed in an attempt to keep Isabelle asleep.

"It's nothing!" Jace tried to hide the worry in his voice, but Alec knew Jace well enough to hear it anyways.

"If it were nothing, you wouldn't be sneaking out, and you wouldn't sound so worried!" He nearly shouted, causing Isabelle to stir and wake up slowly. Both boys stared at her wide eyed.

"What the hell are you two going on about now?" She groaned, sitting up slowly, her black hair tangled and messy. 

"Nothing." Jace said at the same time as Alec said with bitterness in his voice. "Jace is sneaking out to go see his girlfriend."

"Jace has a girlfriend?" Isabelle asked groggily, stretching.

"She's not my girlfriend! And I think she's-" He cut off as a furious scream echoed through the room. "Clary..."

Jace bolted out of the room, and towards the stairs, pushing past a few sleepy patrons. He ran up as fast as he could, reaching the third floor with a gasp of pain. His ankle bent the wrong way as he got over the final step, but he barely felt the pain as he continued running towards room 302. He slammed his shoulder into the door, flinching as Alec ran up beside him, fretting about his ankle. My ankle of all things... Jace thought bitterly before he slammed against the door again, the wood shuddering on its hinges. The yelling was much louder, and he could hear Clary screaming for help. 

"I'm coming!" He shouted, hearing Simon growl in fury, before he and Alec both lunged at the door. It gave way under their weight, and Jace could hear Isabelle laugh bitterly.

"Third times the charm..." She said. 

As Jace charged into the room, he grunted in pain as Simon's fist plunged into his gut. Alec immediately tackled the brown haired boy while Jace leaned on the doorframe to momentarily catch his breath. Isabelle leaped cleanly over Alec and Simon, past Jace, and into the bathroom, seeing Clary who was terrified on the floor. Her hair, which had clearly been in a bun, had fallen loose, and the rubber band was knotted in her hair, hanging from the ends. Her skin was paler than Isabelle remembered, and she was shaking like a leaf, physically shrinking away from Isabelle as the other girl attempted to lift her to her feet.

Clary shook her head violently, pushing Isabelle away once she was standing. Jace stepped into the bathroom, limping into her view slowly. He still looked winded, and she couldn't help but ask, in a weak, shaky voice, "Y- you okay?"

Jace laughed. "You just got assaulted, and you're worried about _me_!?" 

Clary flinched at the word 'assaulted', and Jace's smirk softened into a sad smile. Isabelle raised an eyebrow before stepping from the bathroom, failing at hiding a smirk. Jace limped forward, and, now that Isabelle was out of view, she hugged him, whimpering and crying. He gently rested his hand against the back of her head, his other arm wrapping around her wrist. Shock went through him, he'd only ever comforted Isabelle, and had sworn to himself that it would stay that way but... With Clary it seemed different, it seemed...

"Let her go!" Simon growled, grunting in anger as Alec grabbed the back of his shirt in a white knuckle grip. Clary whimpered at the sound of his voice, hugging Jace tighter, and he heard Alec hiss in Simon's ear.

"You're in no place to be making demands!" He'd said, and dragged Simon from the room. Once he was gone, and Isabelle had pulled back some covers on one of the beds, Jace carefully pushed Clary away from him, much to her dismay. She whimpered again, but let him and Isabelle lead her to a bed and lay her down. Jace stopped halfway to the second bed and stared at the white carpet, where a small splatter of red blood was. 

"What the hell..?" He whispered, walking over to the splatter, and he rubbed it with his fingers, befor ehis head snapped to Clary as she spoke.

"I hit my head on the corner of the window sill... It broke the skin on my neck and i started bleeding... I'm fine though..." Jace shook his head in disbelief, pulling out his phone and opening a flashlight app.

"That's bull. Now open your eyes, we gotta make sure you don't have a concussion." He sighed, and held up the flashlight in front of Clary's face. She slowly, hesitantly, opened her sparkling emerald eyes, which were laced with saddness and pain. Her pupils shrunk, and Jace felt his muscles relax as he gently pushed Clary back down on the bed. Isabelle had left, leaving Jace and Clary alone. "You're okay."

"Told ya..." She sighed, quickly falling asleep, and Jace was tempted to reach out and brush her scarlet hair out of her face... but he drew his hand back quickly. He had to promise himself he wouldn't get attached to her. Attachment was bad when it came to being a hunter. Plus, he still had a werewolf to catch. 

Jace stood, but not before kissing Clary's hand softly, as Isabelle stepped back in the room.

"I'll stay here and make sure she's safe. You go sleep!" She demanded, already knowing he hadn't slept yet. "Go, she'll be fine."

Jace nodded slowly, before walking to the hotel room door, which was somehow still on the hinges. He gulped, before stepping out of the room, limping once more as he wobbled over to the elevator. He turned to face the closing doors once he was inside, pressing the 'Floor 1' button. The elevator started going down as he leaned on the back wall, running his thin, pianist fingers through his shaggy, gold hair. 

"You look like hell..." He said to his reflection as the elevator stopped and he stepped out into a crowd of half asleep patrons who were all yelling asking why someone had screamed and woken them up. Jace smirked bitterly, "Selfish bastards..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a full moon, and Jace is plunging head first into battle. 
> 
> What happens when Clary and Isabelle dive in after him?

"You can't go back, Jace!" Alec groaned.

"You can't stop me, Alec." Jace said, piling weapons into his truck.

"He knows you're coming."

"So? Better to get rid of him that way. Don't you want to get rid of the big bad wolf, so we can get away from Little Red?" Jace said, commenting on the childhood story Alec had always feared the most. Alec glared at Jace. "The sooner he's gone, the sooner we leave, okay?"

"And if you die?"

"Well, you won't come after me, so leave. Take Izzy and leave. If you're that desperate to get away from Clary, go ahead and leave her with Simon, and leave. Just know, it'll be _your_ fault if _she_ dies." Jace said slyly, going to the door of the truck.

"Jace, stop!"

"If i die, don't worry about it. I already told Izzy goodbye, told Simon to fuck off, told Clary I'll see her around, and now I'm telling you goodbye." Alec stopped moving when he heard Jace's words.

"You lied to Clary..."

"What?"

"You told her you'd see her afterwards didn't you?"

Jace nodded, "Yeah, and?"

"That won't be true, though, will it?"

"Alec, when someone says they'll see you around, do you think they actually intend to see you around?" Alec said nothing. "That's what I thought. Goodbye, Alec, I'll see you around."

Alec watched in silence as Jace climbed into the truck and started the engine, pulling from the hotel parking lot and driving away. Alec really hoped Jace was kidding.

 

***

 

Clary sat on the bed of the hotel when she heard a truck pull out of the hotel parking lot. Warily, and when Isabelle was taking her turn in the Monopoly game they'd started with a now calm Simon, she climbed to the window, and saw Jace's truck leave. She frowned and sat back down. "Where's Jace going?"

"After the werewolf..." Isabelle said, counting some money to pay the bank to buy a property. The banker was Simon. he'd always been unnaturally good with math, after all. Simon didn't say anything at all as Isabelle counted, he was busy staring at her. "He said goodbye..."

"Oh..." Clary brought her knees to her chest, watching Isabelle hand money to Simon. "My go?"

"Yup..." Isabelle said, sorting her property cards. Clary picked up the dice and hesitated.

Jace was fighting a werewolf, probably risking his life, all on her own, and she was playing Monopoly with Isabelle and Simon? She looked up at the clock. It was a quarter to nine o'clock. Fifteen minutes until nine, fifteen minutes until the full moon would be fully visible. Full moon?

Clary dropped the dice, and shot to her feet. Simon was shaken out of his staring when the dice hit the board and he looked up at her as she grabbed her bag. "Clary, what are you doing?"

"It's a full moon, tonight. Fifteen minutes until the moon is up fully. It takes fifteen minutes to get to the werewolf's apartment." Clary said, watching the realization set in on Isabelle, who covered her mouth in disbelief. "By the time Jace gets to the werewolf's apartment, the wolf will already be in wolf form. Jace is screwed if someone doesn't help him."

She plunged a silver dagger into her bag, and a bottle of wolvesbane. She was on her feet, in her combat boots and fully decked out for a battle by the time Isabelle was able to stand. "I'm coming too." She grabbed something off a table, something Clary didn't see, nor cared about. The two girls bolted out of the room, leaving a surprised Simon at the hotel door.

"What do I tell Alec?" He called weakly as the girls disappeared.

 

It wasn't long before they got to the apartment. Clary had gone way over the speed limit and taken every single shortcut she could reach. Isabelle looked like she'd just ridden a bull for ten minutes straight. Her dark eyes were wide, and her hair was a mess, but Clary didn't care. Neither did Izzy, apparently. They hopped out of the car in perfect sync. The moon was up, full, and bright. Clary could hear snarls from the building, and, looking around, she saw no sign of Jace's truck. Either he wasn't there yet, or he'd already left. Isabelle shared a look with Clary and they nodded to each other silently. Clary moved towards the back, and Isabelle went through the front.

They were silent as mice, Clary scaling the wall to the balcony, and climbing in through the shattered sliding glass door. Her boots crunched on glass. The growling and snarls cut off as the front door let out a soft creak. The wolf knew they were there. Clary moved into the shadows as she saw a figure shift against the wall. Her eyes met gold, and for a second, relief filled her. It was Jace. He was alive. He nodded towards the door in question, and Clary, afraid to speak, looked away.

He must have taken it the wrong way, because his eyes widened and he pulled out his dagger, the silver glinting in the moon. Below her, Clary heard a howl, one that shook the building with so much ferocity, her legs nearly gave way. A snarl, and the sound of claws on wood, reached her ears and she froze in place. Terror gripped her heart as she heard a whip crack in the silent night, and a yelp followed the crack. That's when Jace ran.

Straight out the bedroom door and down the stairs. Clary, less certain and confident that there wasn't more than one person in the house who wasn't good, followed slower than he had gone. Nothing seemed much different from the night she'd met Jace in the building and they'd nearly killed each other. Which was the night before. Clary heard a sucking, squelching sound each time she lifted her foot and she stopped with a gasp, looking at her feet. The carpeted stairs were soaked in blood, and they were sticking to her feet. So much for silence. Clary jumped onto the banister, thinking it would be easier, and slid down to the ground.

When she got to the ground floor, she regretted not going slower. She was surrounded. By so many werewolves, Clary lost count and 20.

 

***

 

Jace slid into the kitchen, where his little sister, looking as fierce as the werewolf that was being constricted by her silver whip. She pulled on the cord, and the wolf fell to the floor, dead. She turned, and Jace would have suffered the same fate of the wolf, had she not met his eyes. She sighed and hugged him tightly. Relief filled him when he realized both Clary and Isabelle had come to his rescue. Jace had realized too late that the night was a full moon, when he was already in the building. The whole drive to the apartment had been him daydreaming of a life without monsters plaguing his existence. He couldn't help but imagine that him and Clary might have known each other before they got into the monster hunting debacle.

"Where's Clary?" Isabelle asked as she pulled away. "Did you see her? She went to the back..."

"I did, she was right behind me." Jace turned, and as he did, a scream ripped through the building, louder even than the crack of Isabelle's silver whip. "No!" He yelled, running into the living room of the building, his sister on his heels. Clary lay on the ground, her hair as bloody as the carpet. Wolves surrounded her, ready to kill, but Isabelle's whip created an arc of light, one so bright it light up the room long enough to Jace to kill multiple assailants. "Back off!"

His voice echoed, and wolves backed off, snarling, their fur bristling. Several were ready to pounce. Jace looked to Isabelle, who nodded, glaring at the wolves. "Unless you losers wanna end up like these guys," She nods to the dead wolves, now turned human, "I'd back the fuck up, and hope to god i feel enough mercy after you nearly killed my best friend."

That surprised Jace. They'd known each other one night. How were they best friends so fast? He shook his head. She could have just been saying it. He didn't care either way, if it got them out alive, it was worth it. The wolves backed up. Isabelle was a burning ball of rage, and she'd kill anyone who got in her way. "Get out of my town, you stinky, mangy, oversized dogs!"

The wolves scattered and Jace, in total shock, raised an eyebrow, jaw dropping. "How-?"

"They're wimps. What we need to worry about is getting Clary to the hotel, though." Jace nodded and picked her up. She gasped in pain and curled against his chest. Jace frowned, carrying her outside. His eyes flitted all over her body when they were in the moonlight, and he saw a mark on her ankle. A bite mark. They bit her. One of the werewolves bit... Clary...

"We have to get back! Now!" The two turned, but were cut off.

 _"She's ours."_ The wolves spoke in unison.

"She's dying!" Jace yelled, and Isabelle flicked her whip dangerously.

_"She's one of us."_

"No. She's not a monster." Jace snarled lowly, and the werewolves replied with growls of their own.

_"She's part of our pack now. Let her go, or you too, will suffer the pain of our bite."_

Jace didn't flinch. "Izzy?"

She said nothing, and her whip cracked through the air, slicing through wolves, and creating a lane big enough for Jace and Izzy to run through. They ran. They ran as fast as they could and got to Clary's car before the wolves had time to recover. Jace set Clary in the backseat, and Izzy climbed in beside her. "I got her, Jace, just drive!"

Jace hopped into the drivers seat, put power to the engine, thank god Clary kept the keys in the ignition, and started driving. The engine roared and the wheels screeched as he peeled out of the parking lot. They wouldn't be going back any time soon. Not if he could help it...

 

***

 

Clary woke up to see the top of the hotel room, rather than the bloody wolves she last remembered. She tried to sit, but a sharp pain in her leg made her stop. She couldn't remember what happened, except something grabbing her leg and pulling her down. She'd screamed, she knew that, but she couldn't remember why, other than the fact that she'd been scared to die. She turned her head to the side, trying to keep her breathing calm. She wasn't alone. Isabelle and Simon were on the ground beside the bed on her left, next to the window, playing a new game of Monopoly

Clary looked to her right. Jace was there, reading a book, with Alec beside him, asleep with his head on the chair. Clary tried sitting up again, this time catching Jace and Isabelle's attention. "Clary!" Jace said, standing up, his chair tilting over with Alec as it's dead weight, and it fell, along with a no longer sleeping Alec. He jerked to a sitting position, rubbing sleep from his eyes. Clary grunted and relaxed again as Jace pressed a hand on her shoulder.

Isabelle popped up beside her, smiling in relief. "You're alive! I thought surely after day two, you'd be dead." Jace glared at Isabelle, who shrugged and went back to her game with Simon, smiling now that Clary was awake.

"Day two..." Clary croaked. Her throat felt like cement.

"Yeah, you've been out for three days." Jace said, one of his hands brushing her hair from her face carefully. The movement wasn't slow, and it was almost as if he didn't want to touch her. That made her frown.

"What happened? Why am i tied down...?"

There were bounds around her wrists, and one of her ankles, the one hurting the one unbound. There was even something around her neck. Jace winced, as if he'd forgotten about those pieces of leather. He made quick work of undoing them, and Clary realized they were belts. She knew that technique. Luke had told her that, when a werewolf was bitten, they'd have to be tied down for their first few nights after the bite. That made Clary panic. She wasn't bitten, was she!?

She could sit up now, but the pain in her ankle prevented her from standing. She didn't bother trying. "Jace, why was I tied down?"

Jace sat his chair back up and sat down, face suddenly grim. Alec didn't look up, and isabelle's smile was gone. Clary couldn't see Simon's reaction, as his back was to her. "Simon, what's going on?"

He looked up at her, his brown eyes saddened, and Clary felt like a ton of bricks hit her in the chest. She couldn't breathe. There was no way... No way she could have been bitten. She was a hunter! She killed werewolves... She couldln't become one... Clary curled up on the bed, leaving her pained ankle flat against the bed, her other knee against her chest. She heard Isabelle sigh, "Come one, Simon, Alec..." Her voice faded, and Clary blocked out the rest of the conversation. She felt Jace move, like he was arguing that he wasn't going to leave, and she saw Simon move, slowly yet surely, out of the room, Alec and Jace in front of him. Isabelle followed.

After what felt like an hour, the bed dipped down beside Clary and an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Clary didn't know who it was, so she didn't look up. His voice reached her through the fog in her mind, and the sadness in it made her cry.

"I'm sorry, biscuit."

It was Magnus. Why he suddenly appeared now, after she was already bitten and most likely exiled from the only people she knew, the only two people she cared about, was a shock to her. Clary was fully ready to let him know that. She pushed him away, meeting his golden green eyes with her own. "Why? Why now?" her voice was like nails on chalkboard. "Why would you wait until I've already been bitten to visit?"

"Clarissa, I tried to be there-"

"But you weren't! You weren't there! You weren't, and now I'm a..." Her voice broke, and fresh tears threatened to fall. "A monster. I'm a monster. I'm a monster, and there's no way to fix it!" Magnus frowned. He said nothing and let her continue her rant. "You could have stopped them! You could have stopped me from going inside the house, and you didn't! You let me go in, and you let me get bitten! You could have at least told me not to slide down the god damn banister!"

She was sobbing now. The tears were falling, and her hair fell in raggedy waves around her face. It was clinging together with blood, and her clothes were soaked in red. Her skin was tinged, and her eyes were red from crying. Her heart was being torn open with every shake of her shoulders, with every word that came from her mouth. Every second she stared at the angel who failed to help her, when he'd told her he'd help her when she needed it, was torture. If he'd just shown up, shown up and stopped her from entering that god damn apartment, or stopped her from going after Jace. She wouldn't be a monster.

"I have to go, biscuit." Magnus whispered, and Clary growled quietly.

"Do something for me..." he looked at her again, and her eyes met his. Her emerald green orbs were filled with pain and regret and heartbreak. She was doomed. She was a monster... "Tell Luke i'm not coming home."

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters will be updated as soon as possible, please do NOT beg me for a new one each time i fail to update. Will try to update at LEAST 2 times a week if not more (or less).


End file.
